Abyssal Sire/Strategies
The Abyssal Sire is a level 85 Slayer boss that can only be killed when assigned Abyssal demons or the Sire itself. It is mainly killed for its unsired drops, which can be used at the Font of Consumption to obtain valuable rewards such as the Abyssal dagger, the Abyssal orphan or parts of the Abyssal bludgeon. Requirements Level Requirements Minimum *76 *75 *75 *75 *75 *80 Recommended *94+ *75+ *85+ *85+ *85+ *90+ Quests Required * Completion of the Abyss miniquest. (This is not needed if you have access to fairy rings.) Recommended * Partial completion of Fairytale II - Cure a Queen, up to the point where Fairy rings are accessed * Completion Desert Treasure to use Shadow and Blood spells * Completion of Barbarian Training up to the point where hastas can be wielded. Suggested Equipment Melee Melee is only used for the second and final phase of the fight. *Head: Slayer helmet (i) *Body: Bandos chestplate > Barrows body *Legs: Bandos tassets > Barrows legs *Gloves: Barrows gloves > Dragon gloves > Rune gloves *Boots: Primordial boots > Dragon boots *Ring: Berserker ring (i) > Treasonous ring (i) *Necklace: Amulet of torture > Amulet of fury *Cape: Fire cape *Weapon: Arclight > Zamorakian hasta > Abyssal whip *Shield: Dragon defender > Rune defender *Special (high damage): Crystal halberd > Dragon halberd > Dragon dagger *Special (debuff): Dragon warhammer > Bandos godsword Inventory *4-5 Stamina potions (depending on how long you last) *8-12 Prayer potions or Super restores *1 Super combat potion *Magic/Ranged weapon to deal with the respiratory systems **If bringing a ranged weapon, consider taking a ranged body to boost your accuracy. *Special attack weapon(s) if you are carrying one *Antipoison protection (for beginners/if you lag) *Runes for casting Shadow and Blood spells **Rune pouch will greatly help in conserving inventory spaces for food or prayer potions *High-level food for remaining inventory slots If it is your first time at the Sire, you may want to bring less stamina, prayer/super restore potions and replace it with food instead. How to get there The Abyssal Sire is located in the Abyssal Nexus, which is found in the Abyss. To get there, players will either need to use the Mage of Zamorak who is found near the Southern Wilderness mining site. Using this method will require completion of the Abyss Miniquest. This method is not recommended as you will become an easy target for any potential PK'ers and unless using an Abyssal bracelet, will be skulled upon entering. You will also lose all prayer points if entering this way. If you enter through the Mage of Zamorak, you will need to head to the south central section of the Abyss to reach the Abyssal Nexus. The far more safer way to access is through use of the Fairy Ring network. You will need to have access to the Fairy Rings, which is accessed after partial completion of Fairytale II - Cure a Queen. Use the code and you will be sent straight to the Abyssal Nexus without being skulled and losing all of your prayer points. There are four Sires in each world, in the northeast, northwest, southeast and southwestern areas of the Nexus. There are four eyes near the Font of Consumption; interacting with them will tell you if there is another player in that chamber. Attacks & Abilities *Melee attack: Only used during phase 2 of the fight. There are three different types of melee attacks which affect the damage the Sire does. Even though the Sire can hit through protection prayers, it is still advised to use Protect from Melee as it will greatly reduce damage. **Swipe: The Sire swipes its right arm at the player, dealing 2-6 damage through prayer. **Back swipe (1x): The Sire uses the tendrils in its back to swipe at the player, dealing slightly more damage then an arm swipe. **Back swipe (2x): The Sire uses both tendrils in its back to swipe at the player, dealing up to 26 damage through prayer. This is the hardest hitting melee attack the Sire can use. *Tentacles: When the Sire is awoken, the six tentacles around the room will awaken and be hostile to the player. If the player gets too close to them, the tentacle will attack for up to 30 damage. Each tentacle has a range of 2 squares; all of them are static, and cannot be attacked. *Spawns: During the fight, the Abyssal Sire can call for minions to aid it in battle. In the first two phases, the Sire spits out a Spawn from its mouth, which will land into the arena. Spawns attack with both melee and ranged, and only have 15 hitpoints. If a spawn persists for more then 12 seconds, they will mature into a Scion, which does more damage and has 60 hitpoints. Spawns and scions can hit through protection prayers, and scions will respond to a player's overhead prayers. If a scion is not interacted with (attacking the player or the player attacking them), they will die off after 15-20 seconds. *Poison Fumes: Throughout the fight, the Sire will create poisonous fumes that appear below the player's feet. This is signified by a green aura appearing around the Sire, after which the fumes appear. After two/three ticks, the poison fumes will start dealing damage, which varies from your distance. Standing directly on one will deal 11-30 poison damage rapidly and around it for 1-13. It can also inflict a poison status which starts at 8 damage. *Portal: This attack only occurs during the last phase. When the Sire reaches 139 hitpoints or lower, it will forcibly teleport the player next to it. It will then explode for up to 72 damage if the player does not get far enough and continually summons up to 10-14 spawns until it dies. Fight Overview The Sire is a solo-only boss, despite being in a multi-combat area. This means that other players cannot assist in the fight (although they can drop supplies if you want). The Sire and the spawn/scions will only attack the challenger; they cannot attack other players nor can players attack them. However, poison fumes and exploding portals can damage other players if they are too close to them. All of the chambers are identical to each other; the only difference they have is the path to the chambers. Phase 1 The fight begins when the player attacks the sleeping Sire. The sire and the tentacles will awaken and the battle will begin. To start the next phase, the player must destroy the four respiratory systems in the chamber. Players can attack them immediately, but this is not recommended because of the nearby tentacles. While awake, the tentacles will greatly reduce damage to the systems. Coupled with their high regeneration rate, this means you will be dealing virtually no damage to the systems. To deal full damage to the respiratory systems, the tentacles must be knocked unconscious, which is done by disorienting the Sire. This can be done by the following ways: *Deal 75 damage against the Sire *Use Shadow spells against the Sire. Each spell has a specific disorientation chance, and is not affected by your magic accuracy. All shadow spells share the same duration of disorientation time: **Shadow Rush: 25% **Shadow Burst: 50% **Shadow Blitz: 75% **Shadow Barrage: 100% While disoriented, the Sire will be unable to launch poison fumes, spawns and use the tentacles on the sides of the room. You cannot attack the Sire when it is disoriented, as the game will prompt you to look around and see how to indirectly harm the Sire. Take out the four respiratory systems the tentacles are guarding. Since all the spells share the same timer, you may want to remember how long it takes for the Sire to regain control. Run back to the Sire when there are 3 seconds left to cast another shadow spell. To start off the fight, attack it normally; if you use a shadow spell for your first attack, the Sire will not be disorientated because it is still sleeping. After your first attack, follow it up with a shadow spell to disorient it before it can respond. If the Sire manages to respond back before being disoriented (this only applies to those using Shadow Blitz or lower), move two spaces away from your current spot to avoid a surprise poison fume. Any spawns should be taken care of immediately to mitigate as much damage as possible for the first two phases. If the player messes up or forgets something, they can teleport without penalty; even if three respiratory systems are destroyed, the player can rebank and return to deal with the last one. Note: During this phase, the Abyssal Sire can only be attacked with either Magic or Ranged; melee will be unable to reach the Sire. The same also applies to the Respiratory systems. Once all four respiratory systems are destroyed, phase two begins. Phase 2 Note: At this point, if you leave the chambers by any means (teleportation, lobbying, death), the whole fight will be reset. The Sire will leave its resting place and will attack the player with melee. Use Protect from Melee; although the Sire can hit through it, it's damage is halved (just like in a PvP situation). The Sire can utilize spawns and poisonous fumes, however this occurs at a far lower rate. If there are any leftover scions from the last phase, trap the Sire using the environment, and let the game kill them off before moving in. During this phase, all six tentacles in the chamber will be disabled, so they will be unable to damage the player during this part of the fight. If you try to safespot the Sire, it will forcibly teleport you next to it. Once the Sire is damaged until below half hitpoints, phase 3 will begin. Switch back to Protect from Missiles during the phase transition animation. Phase 3 The Sire walks to the middle of the area, and will stop attacking with melee. As soon as the phase starts, the Sire will start throwing poison fumes at the player very quickly. It will start to restore health extremely quickly (around 3-6 per 2.4 seconds), and summon four spawns. You should be under the Sire when this phase begins, as it will launch a poison fume once the phase starts. Once the spawns appear, move out and start attacking the Sire, moving left to right. This moving pattern should always be done in a 1-2 attack setup; when you attack once, move two spaces left or right from you (while being out of the range of the tentacles) and then attack twice, repeating this until the Sire falls below 139 hitpoints. If the scions start to deal too much damage and you are unable to damage the Sire quickly, trap the scions and kill them with Blood Burst/Barrage to restore any lost health. You can then return to the Sire and start attacking it without being hindered by any minions. Once the Sire falls below 140 hitpoints, it will finish charging up its attack. Attack the Sire again; if it restores its health back to 140 or higher, you will need to damage it back to 139 or lower to proceed. Make sure that the fumes appear on the right side when you attack the Sire at this point; if they are on the left, you will be teleported on top of the left fumes, and potentially take some damage from them. Immediately run south, or you will take up to 72 damage from the Sire. Up to 14 spawns can be summoned; either appearing in the chamber themselves or summoned through the portal in the Sire. Be aware that the Sire will follow up the explosion with three more poisonous fume attacks; after that, it will occasionally send them at the player. Keep attacking the Sire, going under and behind it so the summoned scions will take slightly longer to melee you. Players with a dragon or crystal halberd can use the special to quickly kill the Sire before the summoned spawns turn into scions. If you need to heal yourself, lure the spawns/scions while casting Blood Burst/Blood Barrage; their negative magic defence should ensure that your spells will hit and heal a large portion of your health, even if you have a negative magic bonus. This should be done when the player is near the southwestern area of the chamber, as there is a spot where you can safely cast blood spells on the minions. When finished, run back up to the Sire, attack it once from the front, then move back and attack twice so that the minions will take longer to catch up to you; be wary of any poisonous fumes that appear while you do this. Before finishing off the Sire, cast more blood spells on the minions so that you will health will be filled. This way, you do not need to eat any food in your inventory or cast blood spells on the respiratory systems instead.